parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Recall Vote
"Recall Vote" is the seventh episode of Season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 97th episode overall. It premiered on November 14, 2013 and had 3.03 million viewers. Storyline It is the day of the Recall Election. Leslie Knope distracts herself and her friends from the recall proceedings by transforming City Hall into a haunted house for Halloween. However, she is on edge all day and begins taking her frustrations out on those putting together the haunted house. This leads to Ben Wyatt and Ann Perkins implementing further distractions for her throughout the day. That night, everyone sticks around at the office to wait with Leslie for the results to pour in. It does not take long for a final result to be announced – Leslie loses the recall election in a landslide, as Pawnee voters decisively remove her from the city council. Leslie does not handle the situation well. She comes into work the next day dressed like a slob and eating a burger from Paunch Burger. She not only loses interest in the haunted house project, but also appears to lose interest in her general well-being. That night, Leslie and Ben come to the conclusion that they have both peaked in their lives. They both get drunk at a bar and attempt to get a tattoo from a local pawn shop. Ann swoops in and stops the bad, drunken idea, taking Leslie back to City Hall where she reminds her of all the good things she can still get done with her final 30 days as a city councillor. At her concession speech, Leslie concedes that she has lost, but despite having been kicked out by the people, she informs Pawnee she will continue to serve and work hard during her final 30 days. Meanwhile, Ron Swanson finds out that his hand-crafted rocking chair has been named a trending, must-have item of the season by Annabel Porter, the author of Bloosh, Pawnee's premiere weekly lifestyle newsletter. He agrees to go on Pawnee Today to discuss his craft with Annabel and brings Tom Haverford and Donna Meagle with him to the after party. Tom urges Ron to introduce him to Annabel as he needs her to add Rent-A-Swag to Bloosh in order to save his fledgeling company. Annabel is unable to grant Tom his wish, and after Ron declines Annabel's offer to mass-produce his chair, she parts ways with both of them and ends the party. With Rent-A-Swag nearly dead, Tom cuts his losses and finally agrees to have his competitor, Dr. Saperstein, purchase his company for $60,000. Elsewhere, April Ludgate misses Andy Dwyer and feels lost without her soul mate. Halloween was "their thing", and she does not feel like she can enjoy this time of the year without Andy. Chris Traeger attempts to comfort her and cheer her up, but in typical April fashion, she rebuffs his efforts. Having realized his good intentions, April later apologizes to Chris and even admits to Chris and Ann that they are a cute couple, citing that the only reason she'd say such a thing is because she is weak due to Andy's absence. Quotes Leslie: I'm gonna go fall asleep on the bench. to Leslie passed out on the bench outside while the Parks Department watches her from the window